Alan Scott
Alan Scott is a fictional superhero of the . He is the first superhero to bear the name Green Lantern. Publication history '' #16. Art by Sheldon Moldoff.]] The original Green Lantern was created by a young struggling artist named Martin Nodell. Nodell mentions Richard Wagner's opera cycle The Ring of the Nibelung and the sight of a trainman's green railway lantern as his inspiration. Nodell chose the name of Alan Scott by flipping through New York telephone books until he got two names he liked. After seeing this opera, Nodell sought to create a superhero who wielded a variety of magical powers from a magic ring, which he regularly recharged from a green lantern. Nodell wanted a colorful and interesting costume for his character, deriving from elements of Greek mythology. Teaming up with writer Bill Finger and editor Max Gaines, Nodell worked seven years to come up with the concept of the Green Lantern. The character of Alan Scott made his debut in All-American Comics #16 (July 1940). He also appeared as part of the Justice Society of America in All Star Comics #3 (Winter 1940). He served as the team's second chairman in #7, but departed following that issue and returned a few years later, remaining a regular character. His villains tended to be ordinary humans, save from a few paranormal villains, such as Vandal Savage and Solomon Grundy. The character proved popular and was given his own title later that year. In 1941, Alan Scott was paired with a sidekick named Doiby Dickles, a rotund Brooklyn taxi driver. Doiby was not a big hit with readers and stopped appearing the following year. In 1948, Alan was paired with a canine sidekick named Streak. The dog proved so popular that he starred in his own solo side-stories. After World War II, superheroes declined in popularity. Green Lantern was cancelled in 1949 after 38 issues and All-American Comics dropped superheroes in favor of westerns. His final Golden Age appearance was in All-Star Comics #57 (1951). He would remain out of publication for 12 years, and even after his revival he never got another solo series. In 1959, DC Comics editor Julius Schwartz reinvented the Green Lantern as a science fiction hero. The new Green Lantern, named Hal Jordan, was empowered by alien masters to serve as an interstellar lawman and had many adventures set in outer space. His powers were similar to Alan's but was othewise completely unrelated—the new stories did not even acknowledge Alan Scott. Hal Jordan proved popular, but this would not spell the end for the character of Alan Scott. Alan Scott reappeared as a guest star in The Flash #137 (1963). To avoid continuity conflicts with the Hal Jordan character, he was treated as a resident of a parallel universe where he could have independent adventures. For most of the 1960s and 1970s, he made guest appearances in books belonging to Silver Age characters, visiting their universe through magical means. In 1976, he appeared regularly alongside his Justice Society comrades in the revived All-Star Comics and later Adventure Comics in stories set in the 1970s. In 1981, DC launched All-Star Squadron, which featured Alan Scott and the Justice Society in a World War 2 setting. In 1986, DC Comics merged all of its fictional characters into a single setting. Alan Scott now shared the same fictional world as Hal Jordan. DC decided to write the character out of continuity in a one-shot book entitled Last Days of the Justice Society, in which he was forever trapped in an extra-dimensional realm. Despite this, the character was revived in the 1990s due to fan interest. Rather than update Alan Scott as a contemporary young hero as had been done with Batman and Superman, DC portrayed him instead as a veteran of World War II with a magically-prolonged lifespan. To distinguish Alan Scott from Hal Jordan, his superhero codename was temporarily changed to "Sentinel" and he lost his magic ring, manifesting his powers through his glowing hands instead.Showcase '95 #1 (1995) In JSA #50 (2003) he regained his classic codename and ring, though he remained apart from Hal Jordan's Green Lantern Corps. He was a regular character in JSA and Justice Society of America. In 2011, DC Comics again rebooted their fictional properties, and Alan Scott was relegated to a parallel world which he does not share with Hal Jordan. The new Alan Scott is no longer a grizzled veteran of World War II, but a fresh young superhero. He first appears in Earth 2 #1 (2012) with a completely redesigned sleek, solid green suit with no cape. Fictional character biography Golden and Silver Ages Discovery Thousands of years ago, a mystical "green flame" fell to Earth in ancient China as a meteor. A voice in the flame predicted that it would act three times: once to bring death, once to bring life, and once to bring power. For the first prophecy, a lamp-maker crafted the green metal of the meteor into a lamp. In fear and as punishment for what they thought sacrilege, the local villagers killed him, only to be destroyed by a sudden burst of the green flame. For the second, in modern times, the lamp came into the hands of a patient of a mental institution who fashioned the lamp into a modern lantern. The green flame restored him to sanity and gave him a new life. For the third, by 1940, after having already fulfilled the first two-thirds of this prophecy, the lantern fashioned from the meteoric metal fell into the hands of Alan Scott, a young railroad engineer. Following a railroad bridge collapse, the flame instructs Scott in how to fashion a ring from its metal, to give him fantastic powers as the superhero Green Lantern. He adopts a colorful costume of red, purple, yellow, and brown, setting himself apart from his successors, who wear the standard green. He becomes a crimefighter in his first adventure, defeating the crooks who caused the accident. He also discovers his powers' weakness to wood when he is bludgeoned with a club. Alan is a founding member of the Justice Society of America, and is its second chairman. In subsequent decades, it is established that Scott inhabits an alternate universe that became known as Earth-Two. A more science-fictional Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, was introduced in the Silver Age of comics as part of an intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps. Initially, there is no direct connection between the two besides the shared name. After 1985's publication of Crisis on Infinite Earths, Tales of the Green Lantern Corps was published, bringing Scott even closer to the Corps' ranks, revealing that Alan Scott was not the first human to bear a power ring. A Green Lantern named Yalan Gur, a resident of China, preceded him by several centuries. Not only had the Corps' now-familiar green, black, and white uniform motif not yet been adopted, but Yalan Gur had altered the basic red uniform to more closely resemble the style of clothing worn by his countrymen. Power ultimately corrupts this early Green Lantern, and he attempts to rule over mankind. The Guardians are forced to cause his ring to manifest a weakness to wood, the material from which most Earth weapons of the time were fashioned. This allowed the Chinese peasants to ultimately defeat their corrupted leader. His ring and lantern were burned and it was during this process that the intelligence inhabiting the ring and the lantern, linking them to the Guardians, was damaged. Over time, when it had occasion to manifest itself, this intelligence became known as the mystical Starheart of fable. Centuries later, when Scott finds the mystical lantern, the Starheart has no memory of its true origins, save a vague recollection of the uniform of its last master. This is the origin of Scott’s distinctive costume. Due to its damaged link to the Guardians, they presume the ring and lantern to be lost in whatever cataclysm overcame their last owner of record. Thus Scott is never noticed by the Guardians and goes on to carve a history of his own apart from that of the Corps, sporting a ring with an artificially induced weakness against anything made of wood. Honoring this separate history, the Guardians never move to force Scott to relinquish the ring, formally join the Corps, or adopt its colors. A Silver Age cross-over story depicts Scott and Hal Jordan charging their rings at the same Power Battery while both reciting the "Brightest Day" oath. During the Rann-Thanagar War, it is revealed that Scott is an honorary member of the Corps. Scott uses his ring to fly, walk through solid objects by "moving through the fourth dimension", paralyze or blind people temporarily, hypnotize them, create rays of energy, melt metal as with a blowtorch, and cause dangerous objects to glow, among other things. It could also allow him and others to time travel. Occasionally, he uses it to to read minds or create solid objects and force fields in the manner usually associated with fellow Green Lantern Hal Jordan. His ring could protect him against any object made of metal, but would not protect him against any wood or plant based objects. This was said to be because the green flame was an incarnation of the strength of "green, growing things". During the 1940s, Green Lantern seemed to alternate between serious adventure, particularly when Solomon Grundy, his arch nemesis, appeared and light comedy, usually involving his sidekick, Doiby Dickles. Toward the end of his Golden Age adventures, he was reduced to the role of a sidekick to Streak the Wonder Dog, a heroic canine cut from the mold of Rin-Tin-Tin and Lassie. Justice Society of America s of two worlds: The Silver Age Hal Jordan meets the Golden Age Alan Scott in Green Lantern #40 (Oct. 1965). Cover art by Gil Kane & Murphy Anderson.]] Scott was a member of the Justice Society of America in 1951 when the team was investigated by the "Joint Congressional Un-American Activities Committee," a fictional organization based on the real-life House Un-American Activities Committee. They were accused of possible communist sympathies and asked to reveal their identities. The members declined the offer, and many of the members retired in the 1950s. A part of Scott's early history is filled out with retroactive continuity. All-Star Squadron Annual #3 states that the JSA fought a being named Ian Karkull, who imbued them with energy that retarded their aging. This allowed Scott and several other members, as well as their spouses, to remain active into the late 20th century without infirmity. The events of that incident also lead Scott to take a leave of absence from the JSA, explaining why the character vanished from the roster for a time. During this period, he and his friend Jay Garrick, otherwise known as the Flash, have an encounter with Abin Sur, the Green Lantern who preceeds Hal Jordan. Tracking a criminal to Earth, Sur's ring is immobilized by his foe, who forms a yellow barrier around the ring. Sur then secretly borrows Alan's ring after he and Jay are knocked unconscious.Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #8 With the new ring, which lacks a weakness to yellow, Sur is able to take his foe by surprise and defeat him before returning the ring to Alan and leaving Earth. The team re-forms in the 1960s with Scott as a member, though little is known of their adventures during this time, save for stories about their team-ups with the Justice League of America, the parallel world Earth-One, and cross-universe adventures Scott shares with Earth-One's Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. From the late 1940s to the 1970s, Scott runs the Gotham Broadcasting Company (GBC), which ends up ruined by creditors. After this, the Psycho Pirate temporarily drives Alan mad and the rest of the JSA help him recover. Jay Garrick helps him start a new career as a scientist and he eventually regains control of the GBC, which he continues to run. Progeny It was eventually revealed that in the late 1960s that Scott marries the woman with the dual identity Rose and Thorn. The two have a pair of children who would grow up to become the superheroes Jade and Obsidian of the team Infinity, Inc..Infinity, Inc. Annual #1 In the 1980s, Scott married his longtime nemesis, but recently reformed Molly Mayne, also known as The Harlequin, reconciling with his son and daughter. Post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' The Last Days of the Justice Society of America Special (1986) one-shot tells how Adolf Hitler caused a massive wave of destructive energy to erupt over the post-''Crisis'' Earth in 1945. Scott and the JSA, fresh from burying their Earth-Two comrades Robin and Huntress, enter into a limbo dimension in order to fight an eternally recurring Ragnarok. The Return Through the machinations of Waverider, the JSA teammates are able to leave limbo and begin living in the post-Crisis Earth they had fought to save(Armageddon: Inferno 1992). The mini-series is followed by Justice Society of America (1992–1993), which shows how Alan Scott adjusts to his new world. In the short-lived series, the JSA fight the newest incarnation of the Ultra-Humanite as well as Pol St. Germain and Kulak the Sorcerer. Scott reconnects with his wife and children, stating in issue #1 that Molly "is pretty much handling things at the company..." and that Jade and Obsidian "... are fine off doing their own thing in Hollywood. Not too interested in being super-heroes." The series ends with issue #10, not with the team disbanding, but with the members gathering together at their first formal meeting after returning home and renaming themselves the "Justice League Reserves". Alan follows Guy Gardner and a small group of heroes to investigate a mysterious distress from Oa, only to be defeated by Hal Jordan, who now calls himself Parallax, having been driven mad after the destruction of his home, Coast City. After the confrontation, Alan discovers that an artist, Kyle Rayner, inherits the remaining Green Lantern ring. After meeting the young hero, he informs him of the situations with Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps. During the Zero Hour event, Alan witnesses the villain Extant incapacitate and kill several of his JSA teammates. After suffering defeat by the villain, Alan gives Kyle his original ring, passing the name "Green Lantern" to him.Zero Hour: Crisis in Time #2 Alan's ring was later destroyed by Parallax. For a time, the Starheart became part of Scott's body and he adopts the name Sentinel, becoming a founding member of a new JSA. Thanks to the rejuvenative properties of the Starheart, Scott's physical body is again temporarily revitalized so that he resembles a man in his 30s or early 40s. This drives his wife Molly, who has not been affected, to sell her soul to the demon Neron in exchange for youth. Alan enters the demonic realm, with help from entities such as the Phantom Stranger and Zatanna, and, with Kyle Rayner's aid, manages to win Molly's soul back, reuniting Molly's essence with her souless being. He has since been physically altered again so that he more closely resembles his true chronological age. He returns to using the name "Green Lantern" during the JSA's battle with Mordru. He continues to fight crime in his original costumed identity, rebuilding a ring and serving as an elder statesman to the Justice Society of America and to the superhero community in general. In Green Lantern: Rebirth, Alan and his daughter Jade, assist the surviving members of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan, who had been possessed by the ancient fear entity Parallax, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, and Kilowog, in defeating the Parallax-possessed Ganthet. Alan is increasingly weakened due to Parallax's failed attempts to control him as it did with Stewart, Gardner, and Kilowog, so it decides to kill him instead. However, Jordan, with the aid of The Spectre, breaks free from Parallax' influence, and saves Alan from the fear entity. . Art by Ivan Reis.]] During the Rann-Thanagar War, Kyle Rayner's power ring revealed that Scott is an honorary member of the Green Lantern Corps. Infinite Crisis and 52 During the Infinite Crisis, Scott and his daughter Jade, along with many others, travel with Donna Troy to the center of the universe to save it from Alexander Luthor, Jr.. Though they manage to succeed in saving the universe, Jade dies on this mission. A year later, Scott is still active and relatively youthful compared to his true age, but now wears an eye-patch having lost his eye in a Zeta beam transporter accident while returning from space. Though Scott loses his daughter, he tells Kyle Rayner that he still has family both through relations and close friendships, among which he counts Kyle. Week 4 of the 52 maxi-series reveals that Scott lost his left eye during a period when he and several other superheroes were declared missing approximately 11 months prior to the events of Checkmate #1. The Zeta Beam that Adam Strange had hoped to use for teleporting the heroes away from the time-space ripple caused by Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s actions was splintered by the ripple itself, mutilating the heroes in various ways."52" Week Four In Week 5, Alan goes to the wife and daughter of Animal Man to tell them that Animal Man is missing in space. This gives Ellen Baker more hope that her husband is alive."52" Week Five In Week 29, Alan, Wildcat, and Jay Garrick (Flash) are the only members of the JSA present on Thanksgiving. They talk about the other members of the JSA and about the new Infinity Inc., which is a new version of a team that Alan's daughter, Jade, was a member of."52" Week Twenty-Nine After being put into a comatose state during an attack by the Gentleman Ghost, Alan envisions Jade, who tells him goodbye and grants him another portion of her green energy. His missing eye is replaced by a green glowing orb that, due to its mystical origins and connection to Jade, allows him to track astral and mystical energy forms such as ghosts. ''One Year Later'' During the missing year, Scott has joined Checkmate at the rank of White King, with his JSA teammate Mister Terrific as his Bishop. Scott soon finds himself in a moral conflict with Black Queen Sasha Bordeaux over the violent nature of Checkmate, particularly after Bordeaux and her team slaughter dozens of Kobra operatives during a raid on a facility. Bordeaux contends that the ends justify the means, while Scott adheres to the principle that heroes should not kill unless absolutely necessary. Bordeaux responds by suggesting that Scott resign. Concurrent with this internal conflict, Scott and the White Queen (Amanda Waller) try to keep the organization from being discontinued by political forces. After the rise of the being Gog, Alan Scott allies with the Justice Society members that oppose Gog's simplistic view of the world. However, after encountering a Justice Society from an alternate universe in which his daughter Jade is still alive, he considers asking the seemingly all powerful being to raise his daughter from the dead.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #20 Later, Sandman learns that Gog is rooting himself into the Earth, and if he remains for one more day, the Earth will no longer be able to survive without him. The rest of the JSA arrive to kill Gog by separating his head from the Earth, which is the only way to save the planet. The Society members ally with Gog in an attempt to protect him until they see him attempt to attack a Society member. All of Gog's followers, including Magog, turn on him, causing Gog's blessing on them to be undone.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #21 The JSA are able to topple Gog and send him to the Source Wall, but Alan is unable to see his daughter.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #22 In the Final Crisis storyline, Alan leads a resistance against Darkseid's forces as one of the superheroes responding to Article X. In Final Crisis #5, he is shown defending Checkmate's Switzerland HQ from the Justifiers. Though Donna Troy tries to place the Justifier helmet on him, Hawkman saves him. In the Blackest Night crossover, Alan and the rest of the JSA battle the reanimated Kal-L and Black Lantern versions of dead Justice Society members. After Jakeem Thunder is knocked out, Alan is one of the heroes who adds his powers into a "Black Lantern Bomb" designed to mimic Jakeem's Thunderbolt abilities, destroying all of the Black Lanterns in New York.Blackest Night: JSA #1-3 In the final battle of the event, his daughter Jade is resurrected by the power of white light.Blackest Night #8 ''Brightest Day'' In the beginning of the Brightest Day crossover event, Alan lies in the arms of Obsidian, convulsing and writhing as a green light pours from his body.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #43 His body possessed, Alan flies off with his JSA teammates in hot pursuit, eventually leading the team to Germany. The JSA meet up with Batman's new Justice League and find that Jade, who had been staying on Oa since her resurrection, has returned to Earth inside a green meteor, later revealed to be the legendary Starheart that gave Alan his powers. Sebastian Faust tells the two teams that the Starheart has been gradually taking control of people on Earth for quite some time. Now that it is on Earth, it is growing more powerful and driving metahumans all over the world insane. Jade states that the Starheart captured her in space and purposely brought her to Earth to find Alan and that it is her fault that her father is now in danger. Just then, Alan awakens and his costume transforms into a suit of armor identical to the one he wears in Kingdom Come, and he then tells the assembled heroes that he intends on destroying the world.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #45 Starman is sent into space to search for Alan, and finds that Alan has constructed a massive fortress on the surface of the moon. Before Starman can warn the others, Alan appears in front of him and tears his gem, the source of his abilities, from his chest, thus rendering him powerless.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #46 The Starheart uses its influence to corrupt various metahumans with magical or elemental abilities, which creates chaos across the globe. Realizing that the heroes must defeat Alan in order to end the chaos, Batman recruits Miss Martian to get a mental lock on Starman, which, in turn, provides the Justice League with Alan's location. Batman then assembles a small strikeforce consisting of himself, Jade, Hourman, Donna Troy, Jesse Quick, and Mr. America, all of whom have a low chance of being possessed by the Starheart. Mister Miracle arrives and informs the team that Alan has most likely installed Fourth World defenses in his base and offers to use his knowledge of such technology to guide them through the fortress.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #41 When they finally find him, Jade uses her powers to restore Alan to normal.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #48 (August 2010) With his sanity restored, Alan chooses to allow the Emerald City he created on the moon to stay, and the city becomes populated by various magical creatures from throughout the DCU.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #43 After the events of the Brightest Day, Alan and the rest of the JSA travel to the city of Monument Point, which has been attacked by a superpowered terrorist named Scythe. Just before being defeated, Scythe snaps Alan's neck.Justice Society of America #44 In the subsequent story, it is revealed that Scythe is the product of Nazi genetic engineering, and that Alan and Jay had been tasked by the president with killing the experiment back when he was in infancy during World War 2. The two heroes could not agree on a course of action, and, as a result, Scythe was allowed to live.Justice Society of America #45 Doctor Mid-Nite discovers that the injuries Alan sustained have rendered him paralyzed, and that any attempt to heal himself could break his constant concentration, which could result in the Starheart once again regaining control of his body.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #46 Jade visits her bed-ridden father in the Emerald City, and offers to use her abilities to help him walk again. Alan declines his daughter's offer, reasoning that if the Starheart were to once again take over his body, it could result in the deaths of everyone in the city. Eclipso attacks the city, which results in Jesse Quick having to get Alan to safety.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #55 Later, the JSA try to take down the villain D'arken who has broken free from imprisonment beneath Monument Point and absorbed the powers of JSA members, but D'arken is too powerful. Due to this only non-superpowered and magical members fight D'arken. The JSA tells Alan that unleashing the Starheart is the only way to destroy D'arken. However, after releasing the Starheart energies, Alan's body begins to incinerate. Afterwards, the JSA attend a funeral for Alan, whom they believe to be dead.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #54 (August 2011) The New 52 Following DC's September 2011 reboot of its fictional universe, Alan was introduced in issue 1 of Earth 2, which takes place on a parallel world within the DC Multiverse.WRITER JAMES ROBINSON ON EARTH 2 | DC Comics Now the young dynamic head of GBC productions on Earth 2, Alan Scott is destined to become his world's Green Lantern.James Robinson kills in 'Earth 2' - Comics News - Digital Spy On June 1, 2012, DC announced that Alan would be reintroduced as a young gay man. Alan Scott has a boyfriend Sam. While on a train in China he proposes to Sam. However, the train is suddenly wrecked.Earth-2 #2 (June 2012) A Green Flame protects him and heals him, but says his lover was killed and that the wreck was caused by something which threatens the world. It tells Alan he will draw his power from the Earth. It gives him a costume then tells him he needs something to draw his power. Alan shows the ring he was about to put on Sam's finger, and the flame models it into a power ring, so Alan can avenge his love and protect the world. Alan then helps other survivors and swears he will avenge Sam.Earth-2 #3 (July 2012) Powers and abilities Alan Scott wields a powerful ring that can produce a variety of powerful effects. The extent of the ring's ability has never been rigorously defined, but three consistent traits are that it allows him to fly, that its effects are accompanied by a green light, and that it cannot directly affect anything made of wood. In Scott's earlier appearances, he would project a beam of green light from his ring that could do variety of things such as move objects, melt metal, shrink objects, or put out fires. He rarely used it as an actual weapon and often resorted to fisticuffs when engaging his foes like any other pulp adventure hero. In later years, he started conjuring solid objects. These objects could be of any shape and size—a sword to cut a rope, chains to bind a prisoner, a parachute to break his fall, a disembodied fist to beat his foe—but they were always pure green in color and would vanish as soon as he stopped concentrating on them. Alan controlled these objects telekinetically. These conjured objects, later referred to as "constructs", would become the signature power of Green Lanterns in later decades. At the start of many stories, Alan charged his ring from a powerful green lantern, which would give him 24 hours of power (regardless of how heavily he used it). Alan's ring cannot affect anything made of wood or plant matter. He can conjure a green shield to block bullets, but a wooden club will pass right through it effortlessly. Solomon Grundy, a zombie whose body is partially made from swamp matter, is highly resistant to Alan's powers. In the mid-1980s, DC merged Alan Scott and Hal Jordan into a shared setting and eliminated parallel universes from the narrative. Because these two characters were unrelated, the writers altered Alan's powers to differentiate him from Hal. Alan's constructs were now wreathed in green flame, highlighting a magical (and not technological) nature. He physically merged with his lantern, meaning he no longer needed to recharge as Hal needed to. In 1995, he lost his magical ring but learned to manifest his power through his glowing hands instead (this change was reversed in JSA #50). Other versions Kingdom Come In the Kingdom Come limited series by Mark Waid and Alex Ross, Alan is the only Green Lantern on Earth. He lives in an orbital space station called New Oa from which he protects Earth from alien attacks, and has ceased to meddle in human affairs. When Superman comes out of retirement, he rejoins the Justice League to help suppress the rogue superhumans that are causing chaos throughout the world. After the crisis is resolved, he joins the United Nations as the ambassador of the sovereign nation of New Oa. Alan Scott's costume in this series was styled after the full plate armor of medieval knights. In the regular books, he has sported this armor on several occasions when he uses high amounts of power. JSA: The Unholy Three Another version of Alan Scott was seen briefly in JSA: The Unholy Three as a post-WW2 agent called the Lantern whose use of his power ring was invaluable to the intelligence community for its ability to discern truth from lies. The ring and Alan's hand were destroyed by a Superman gone rogue. Green Lantern: Evil's Might In the Elseworlds tale, Green Lantern: Evil's Might, Alan Scott is depicted as the young leader of a gang called the Bowery Greens. He steals a magical green gem similar to Kyle Rayner's ring and later steals Kyle's lantern. In a final showdown, he fatally wounds Kyle, but is absorbed into Kyle's ring. The Golden Age In the Elseworlds series "The Golden Age", Alan Scott finds himself under investigation from the House Un-American Activities Committee because of his refusal to turn over employees suspected of communist activities. In the final battle with Dynaman, Johnny Quick refers to him as "the big guy", implying that he may have been the most powerful hero of the era (although this is likely also a reference to Alan's large physical stature). Superman & Batman: Generations In Superman & Batman: Generations, a version of Alan Scott was featured, this version's ring being explained as having originally been a Green Lantern ring that was lost on Earth long ago. In this storyline, it is stated that the first time Alan used his ring, he was knocked out from behind by a man with a wooden club, causing Alan to believe the ring was weak against wood, thereby causing a mental block (a similar explanation serving to account for the Green Lantern Corps's rings' weakness to yellow). 52 In the final issue of 52, a new Multiverse is revealed, originally consisting of 52 identical realities. Among the parallel realities shown is one designated "Earth-2". As a result of Mister Mind "eating" aspects of this reality, it takes on visual aspects similar to the pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Two, including the Green Lantern among other Justice Society of America characters. The names of the characters and the team are not mentioned in the panel in which they appear, but the Green Lantern is visually similar to Alan Scott. Based on comments by Grant Morrison, this alternate universe is not the pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Two. It has been revealed in Justice Society (vol. 3) #20 that the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Alan Scott is dead as stated by his daughter Jade who encountered the New Earth Scott and was shocked to see the New Earth counterpart to her father still alive. Superman: Red Son Scott is also shown as a member of the Green Lantern Marine Corps in Superman: Red Son.Superman: Red Son #3 In other media Television * A character known as Green Guardsman (whose real name was Scott Mason) appears in the two-part Justice League episode "Legends" voiced by William Katt. John Stewart and several other members travel to a parallel universe where they meet the Justice Guild of America (whose members are modeled on Golden Age versions of the Justice Society of America characters). Green Guardsman is a homage to Alan Scott. His power ring is unable to affect aluminum. * Alan Scott appears in the Smallville episode "Absolute Justice" portrayed by Doug Pinton. He is a super hero in the 70s and a CEO of an unnamed broadcasting company, who was arrested for fraud by the government in a mission to take down the JSA. He like the others tried to take the blame for all crimes though he and the rest were never convicted. As the law was now aware of his superhero identity, Scott retired from heroics. In present day, Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan find old black and white footage of Alan (his power ring is visible on his left hand), along with his criminal record. Very little is said about him but was confirmed he was still alive by Stargirl and hinted he had children. His power ring and lantern battery are shown, in a display case at the JSA Brownstone as well as his portrait in the JSA painting. * Alan Scott appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!" voiced by Corey Burton. * Alan Scott makes a brief non-speaking cameo in the Young Justice episode "Humanity", where he is shown in archival footage of the JSA. * While he has not made an appearance, Alan Scott was mentioned in Green Lantern: The Animated Series episode "Steam Lantern". In the episode, Hal Jordan traveled to another dimension where a hero (The eponymous "Steam Lantern") was inspired by a Green Lantern who wore red and had a cape. Films * Green Lantern has a cameo in the opening credits of DC Universe animated film Justice League: The New Frontier where he’s seen being forced out of heroics by the government. *In the live-action film Green Lantern, a subtle reference to Alan Scott is made during a dialogue between Hal Jordan and his girlfriend Carol Ferris. Carol states : "So it all works because of this magic ring?", referencing the original approach of the comics to the source of the Lanterns' power. Video games * Alan is a character in DC Universe Online, voiced by Jason Phelps * A statue of Scott is seen in "Batman the Brave and the Bold" Wii game Novel *''Sleepers'' is a trilogy created by Mike Baron and written by Christopher J. Priest. Each volume focuses on a different Green Lantern including Alan Scott. Action figures * In 2010, Green Lantern was released in Wave 14 of Mattel's DC Universe Classics toyline.DC Universe Classics 14: Green Lantern review Collected Editions * Golden Age Green Lantern Archives Vol. 1 (Green Lantern Vol. 1 #1 and All-American Comics #16-30) * Golden Age Green Lantern Archives Vol. 2 (Green Lantern Vol. 1 #2-3 and All-American Comics #31-38) * JSA Presents: Green Lantern (Green Lantern: Brightest Day, Blackest Night (one-shot); JSA: Classified #25, #32-33) * Crisis on Multiple Earths: The Team-Ups Vol. 1 (Green Lantern Vol. 2 #40) * Crisis on Multiple Earths: The Team-Ups Vol. 2 (Green Lantern Vol. 2 #45, 52) References External links * *Alan Kistler Profile on Green Lantern *Unofficial Green Lantern Profile *JSA Fact File: Green Lantern *Earth-2 Green Lantern Index *Green Lantern Corps profile on Alan Scott *Alan Scott's profile on the DC Database Project Category:All-American Publications characters Category:Characters created by Bill Finger Category:Comics characters introduced in 1940 Category:DC Comics characters who use magic Category:Earth-Two Category:Fictional avatars Category:Fictional engineers Category:Fictional gay males Category:Golden Age superheroes Category:Green Lantern Category:LGBT superheroes Category:Mythology in comics